Querida Min
by loly.hedwig.3
Summary: Después de recibir la arrolladora carta de Min, donde ella logro plasmar paso a paso las razones por las que se enamoraron y también por las que rompieron, con esa caja llena de recuerdos en su puerta, Ed solo tiene algo pendiente: Responderle a Min


Hola a todos:

Este es un OS del libro: Y por eso rompimos. Me encanto cuando lo leí, y al terminarlo esta carta a respuesta atacaba mi mente demandando ser plasmada así que… aquí esta.

Para quienes me leen regularmente sé que esto es diferente, y que tengo pendientes actualizaciones pero, también estoy en ello, lo prometo.

Gracias anticipadas, espero les guste.

oOoOoOo

Querida Min:

¿Qué puedo decir realmente después de tu carta que me ha dado un gancho al hígado, que me impide respirar con normalidad?

Justo en este momento estoy repasando, tocando nuevamente con total cuidado la caja que dejaste como una verdadera granada en mi puerta. Llena de tantas cosas buenas como malas.

Y antes de que me maldigas, lo admito, cosas malas de mi parte.

Soy yo el maldito cabrón, el pedazo de mierda que arruino todo. Por un instante pienso que el que yo admita mi culpa te hará sonreír, y de nuevo confundido no sé qué pensar. Porque a todos nos gusta saber que tenemos razón, que quien nos dañó sufre y se retuerce de dolor —como ahora lo hago yo— Pero tú, tu Min, siempre fuiste diferente. Y no, no digas que no es cierto, no arrugues este pedazo de papel a través del cual pretendo redimir un poco mis culpas, no insistas con esa estupidez de que no eres nada. Tal vez, en todo caso, seas demasiado.

Demasiado lista, demasiado irónica, demasiado hermosa, demasiado ingenua, demasiado talentosa, demasiado genuina, demasiado única. Demasiado perfectamente imperfecta (decidí cambiar un poco tu definición de ti misma)

Tu Min Green eres demasiado demandante para un galancete como yo.

Seguro ahora has vuelto a tomar esta carta, después de haberla soltado mientras veías el techo de tu habitación, la ventana o tal vez el hueco en tu closet que ya no ocupa esta pesada caja. Porque es pesada Min, física y emocionalmente. Pero te hablare de eso luego, ahora debo seguir con lo de antes, te decía, seguro has tomado de nuevo esta carta regresando a ella después de dejar de mirarla, seguramente recordando alguna escena de película.

Eres demasiado demandante, y no porque pretendas serlo, sino porque para acceder a ti, para estar cerca, arrancarte una sonrisa o hacerte incluso rabiar, Ed Slaterton debe ser creativo.

¿Te has preguntado alguna vez lo que es para un matemático – atleta ser creativo? Probablemente no, y allí en la última línea tienes una de tantas pruebas de cómo has desbalanceado mi mundo: he puesto matemático – atleta, ¡Puse las mates antes que nada! También destruiste mi mundo Min, y yo, yo no me arrepiento de ello.

De lo único que podría arrepentirme ahora es de como por idiota, por maricon, —si puedo usarla, dolorosamente ya no puedes prohibírmelo —he tomado una vez más el camino fácil. La salida sencilla.

He saltado por la ventana como un cobarde suicida en alguna película que yo consideraría entretenida y tu ridículamente mala.

Eres tan demandante que justo ahora escribo el octavo borrador —y espero sea el definitivo, el entrenador me matará al ver mis cansadas manos— de esta carta con diccionario al lado, café con leche y tres de azúcar, la caja y la carta que ya se me casi de memoria pero no con exactitud. Porque el sentimiento total, la emoción, el amor y el vacío tan extrañamente mezclados que ha quedado en mí es, como lo fue para ti aquella imagen de ti sentada en el Bluebeard Gardens (y en la que para mi pesar decidiste borrarme) mientras comías pistachos: indeleble. Ah y también me acompaña Hawk Davies sonando en la habitación repetido una vez más; lo he escuchado tantas veces que ahora Joan parece odiarlo.

Tan demandante que aun con todo lo que me esfuerce en esto, lucirá como un vago intento de respuesta junto a tu arrolladora carta en la caja.

Nada de lo que pueda decirte justifica mis actos, y no pretendo con esto intentar que vuelvas conmigo, aunque tal vez, si un poco… que me perdones.

En realidad lo que no podía permitir es ese montón de basura que has expresado sobre ti. Y no, no exhales enfadada ni lances esa mirada incrédula, no te estoy engatusando, no podría volver a hacerlo. Ok no eres perfecta eso lo capto y lo he sabido siempre Min, nadie lo es, pero tampoco eres una composición de cosas malas e incompletas, tampoco eres nada.

Eres la chica más auténtica, valiente y única que he conocido. Ese tipo de persona que no puedes encasillar jamás. No bohemia, como estúpidamente te describí una vez, si no diferente. Y deja de molestarte por ello, ya quisiera yo ser diferente. No te veo ni en un millón de años siendo parte del montón, de algún grupo homogéneo al cual se pueda categorizar. Eres más que eso Min.

Es cierto que soy un maldito atleta y que estoy en la suficiente forma para haberte alcanzado aun cuando ya habías avanzado bastante, pero en ese momento no tenía nada que decir, o más bien no sabía cómo decirlo. El ser descubierto y la manera en que sucedió todo nublo mi mente ¿Qué podía decir cuando te alcanzara? Físicamente habría corrido con facilidad, pero ¿Cómo tener condición cuando sientes que te desmoronas por dentro?

Porque así me sentí Min. Eh pasado antes por estas cosas; ser descubierto, decir idioteces como el no ser exclusivos y ver a la chica alejarse, pero jamás me había afectado. Tal vez sea parte de ese desbalanceo que has causado… al alejarte todo lo nuevo en mi parecía derrumbarse a mi alrededor.

Como dijiste, por fortuna no solemos coincidir en la prepa a menos que queramos, así que no he tenido que pasar la pena de verte y que me rehúyas furiosa, pero si te he visto a distancia, incapaz de caminar hacia a ti y decir nada. Debes odiarme aún más por ello.

Parece que después de todo soy lo bastante cobarde como para hacer nada. Te he observado desde aquel maldito día en que todo termino, te he observado incluso después de leer la carta.

Cuando recuerdo todo lo que paso, no puedo entender el porqué. Porque te engañe y porque me engañe a mi mismo pretendiendo que lo nuestro podría funcionar, cuando se de antemano lo tremendo cabrón que soy.

Te juro Min, que cuando dije que no quería salir con nadie mas no mentía, y también que quería, realmente quería que así fuera, pero si hubiera sido más honesto conmigo mismo no te hubiera seguido buscando. Pero no pude.

Eres tantas cosas que yo no soy, que alejarme resulto imposible. He pasado contigo las aventuras más divertidas, sorprendentes y fuera de lo común de mi vida ¿Cómo iba a alejarme de eso?

El mayor error que cometí fue ser un completo egoísta.

Porque cuando más me enamoraba de ti, otra parte en mi, más deseaba no sentir nada en lo absoluto. No soy del tipo que se enamora. Para ser sincero, soy más bien del tipo que tiene todo un catalogo de frases armadas y ensayadas que suelta en el momento más oportuno a su actual presa. Por eso, cuando leí la nota en la caja que devolviste con él: _No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_, sentí un junke caer sobre mí. Porque juro que esa vez fue autentica, y no, no pongas los ojos en blanco incrédula de nuevo, escéptica de ello, porque es verdad. Lamentablemente tengo tan automatizado en mi sistema usarla que dolorosamente la use con Anette. Y odio tener que mencionarla.

Lo de Anette fue inicialmente un impulso, después… Después sinceramente no lo sé, supongo que me parecía fácil. Me parecía genial estar con ambas y como el fanfarrón que soy, mi ego estaba en tan buen sitio que no hice nada por detener las cosas.

También quiero que sepas que fuiste más que: Todo excepto… Lo fuiste todo el tiempo. Los chicos tendemos a cometer idioteces como hablar de lo que no deberíamos hablar, y puedo asegurarte que fue la última vez que hable sobre ti, por lo menos de ese tema. La noche en que todo excepto quedo atrás esta solo en tu memoria y en la mía, tan maravillosa como fue. Con tu hermosa sonrisa, tu mirada nerviosa y transparente debajo de mí, con tu cabello cayendo por tu cara, con las cosas que llegaste a hacer más que bien, y las que yo no hice perfectamente porque estaba nervioso también, con las risas… y con la imagen de esta camiseta que nunca lucirá igual que de la manera que lucía mientras comías pizza sobre la cama, delineando tu delicado y precioso cuerpo que acababa de ser mío minutos antes. No fue solo un gesto Min, fue un regalo, pero de ti para mí. Aun huele a ti…

Me gustaría tener el valor de decirte esto de cara, me gustaría tener el valor de cambiar, de buscar alguna escena de película que me inspirara a efectuar un cursi y épico encuentro en el que te pidiera otra oportunidad. Realmente me gustaría.

Pero no puedo.

Esta vez, lo mínimo que te debo es honestidad, y aunque te quiero con todo el corazón, aunque sé que jamás te olvidare, no sé si estoy listo para cambiar; y las tentaciones como Anette siempre estarán por ahí. Hacerte daño nuevamente está definitivamente fuera de mi calendario, aun cuando con eso el dolor lo pase yo.

Lo de Lottie Carson, vamos, ponte en mi lugar, no fui capaz de destruir la fantasía y entusiasmo que esa estrella de cine trajo a nuestras vidas.

Ojalá podamos encontrarnos nuevamente mas delante, más maduros, más expertos, siendo mejores. Ojalá pueda verte en un años cuando seas una gran directora de cine o lo que sea que decidas hacer, ojala por lo menos en la lejanía pueda comprobar que eres feliz… ojala pueda serlo yo.

Sobre la caja, te decía que es pesada y lo será siempre porque lo único que lamento en este momento mientras la contemplo, es que no haya sido más grande. Porque sé que pudimos haberla llenado de más cosas: boletos del baile de graduación, fotos instantáneas, especias o aderezos robados de cientos de restaurantes, maleza y hierba de parques, afiches de cine, pendientes que si sean indicados… Así que ese peso incompleto será lo que más me cueste cargar el resto de mis días. El peso de las probabilidades sin concretar.

Veo la frase escrita en la tapa y estoy convencido de que es cierto, las intuiciones se tienen o no se tienen. Y cuando se tienen vale la pena seguirlas, siempre vale la pena al final. Tengo las primeras pruebas de ello resguardadas en mi puño izquierdo: el par de corcholatas de las primeras cervezas que compartimos "Scarpias Bitter Ale, extra Bitter". La primera intuición que tuve sobre ti fue cuando te vi aquella noche en el patio de Al y me acerque. Ahora mismo es demasiado irónico ver la palabra amargo grabada en nuestro primer recuerdo, mencionar las corcholatas nuevamente y tal vez por última vez.

¿Sabes Min? Me importa un carajo, si tú puedes eliminarme de tu imagen indeleble también puedo eliminar yo la palabra amargo de la mía.

PD: Yo tengo tu paraguas, he decidido conservarlo. Tengo la intuición de que los días lluviosos serán más llevaderos para ti.

Aun te quiere, Ed.


End file.
